megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Septentriones
The Septentriones (セプテントリオン, seputentorion) in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 are mysterious invaders that arrive in Japan and begin attacking the country on a Sunday. To fight back, the heroes in Devil Survivor 2 signed a pact with the Devil to become the Demon Tamers. Appearance *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Antagonists Profile The Septentriones show up at least once a day and there is a time limit of seven days to defeat them. They have been employed by Polaris to aid in its destruction and recreation of the world. The main targets of their attacks are the radio towers in Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka, as these towers are actually projecting a barrier that has been preventing their respective regions from disintegrating into the Void. Once all Septentriones have been defeated, the path to Polaris will open, allowing humanity to seek an audience with it. Members *Dubhe: Appears on Sunday. The pink mass on its top can expand and explode. *Merak: Appears on Monday. It is capable of creating small, red sub-units that explode upon reaching their destination. *Phecda: Appears on Tuesday. While immune to almost everything while whole, it is also capable of splitting itself into two, while sacrificing its nigh-invulnerability. *Megrez: Appears on Wednesday. It appears from the Pacific Ocean and launches the needles that are on its body at the various areas of Japan. Those needles are capable of moving on their own and can cause earthquakes. *Alioth: Appears on Thursday. It flies far above the attack range of the party's demons while dropping neurotoxins at its targets below. *Mizar: Appears on Friday. It is made up of smaller versions of itself that grow rapidly. If any grown clones are attacked, they too can split into smaller Mizar clones. *Benetnasch: Appears on Saturday. It can split itself into four pieces, control the minds of team leaders so they cannot injure it, and disable any attempt to summon demons. It can also replicate the abilities of the other Septentriones to a limited degree. *Alcor: Appears on the last day (Sunday), in order to open the path to Polaris. *Polaris: A god-like entity and mastermind of the Septentrione invasion. It rules multiple universes from the Heavenly Throne, and thus is able to control their fates. Trivia *Each member of the Septentriones is named after one of the stars that make up the constellation. *The Septentriones were designed by , who was also the writer and artist for '' , a sci-fi manga featuring robots that resemble the Septentriones. Additionally, their background story is very similiar to the appearance of Bokurano's robots: They want to destroy the world and like in Devil Survivor 2, the fifteen protagonists have a time limit in which they have to defeat the invaders. *In the Japanese version, the race names ("Star") for the Septentriones differ each other which correspond to their respective ancient Chinese names of the Big Dipper. *The eight stars in the Devil Survivor 2 title logo points to the Septentriones needed to beat in order to reach Polaris. Seven stars under the logo points to Dubhe to Benetnasch, while the last one above the 'D' in Devil title is Polaris due to its positioning relative to the Big Dipper constellation. *With the exception of Alcor (a companion star to Mizar), the Septentriones appear and are beaten according to their Bayer designation (Dubhe being alpha, ending with Benetnasch being eta) Category:Devil Survivor 2